narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeo Mizushima
Shigeo Mizushima (''水島茂男, Mizushima Shigeo) is a jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He was born into Takigakure's Mizushima Clan. OC belongs to Apostitutes ''big wip Background Shigeo was the only child of Shinobu Mizushima, a cheerful jonin level shinobi from Takigakure’s slowly dissolving Mizushima clan, and his wife Wakako Nishimura, a Konohagakure native. Shinobu’s mother, Sayuri, had passed in her sleep several years before the birth of Shigeo, his father’s eyes began to fail him, and his sister left the village the night of Shigeo’s birth. Shortly after Shigeo’s third birthday Wakako fell ill and Shinobu caught her ailment while trying to tend to her. The illness bested the both of them, leaving a young Shigeo without a proper family. Unable to take care of his grandson without his eyes, Kaijin Mizushima had his neighbors write to Wakako’s family in Konaha, pleading for them to take him in. Tsubame Nishimura, Wakako’s mother, was glad to take Shigeo into her care. After being taken to Konohagakure to live with his grandmother, Shigeo’s life took on a more normal rhythm. Being as young as he was when he lost his parents, he felt no kinship to those in Taikigakure and was minimally affected by his lost parents. Not having a father figure did cause some trouble, and he turned to mischief to get attention from his peers and elders. Shigeo found a love for girls and for swordplay when he began training at the academy. Shigeo was not especially interested in studying, preferring to flirt with his female classmates, sleep through lectures, and mock the teacher’s pets. As a result, Shigeo was never particularly good with genjutsu and some ninjutsus, but excelled with weaponry and taijutsu. There was an almost unnatural affinity towards swords and kunai blades inside him, which has grandmother thought was perhaps a feint connection to his clan, who were well known for their Kenjustsu skills in his birth village. After graduation from the academy at age 12, Shigeo was placed on a team with Sada Higashiyama , an extremely bossy kunoichi who refused to put up with Shigeo’s obnoxious flirting habit, Genji Arima, a kind-hearted, self-confident, animal lover who would later become Shigeo’s closest friend, and their sensei, Takao Kamui. Personality Shigeo is overall described as obnoxiously flirty and annoying by most people. He is a self-confident, strong willed, and somewhat aloof. He hates working hard and gets by from coasting on his teammates and classmates. His grandmother asserts that he could have been brilliant if he applied himself but rather focused his energy on being liked by his peers. Despite how social he seems, Shigeo has very few deep relationships. Only his grandmother and Genji really know what he’s like beyond his annoying flirting and snide remarks. Shigeo is highly vigilant in combat and kind to his grandmother. To her, he is very passive and obedient. During the timeskip Shigeo mellows some and spends less of his time going out of his way to annoy Higashiyama. Appearance Shigeo strongly resembles his father. He has teal, wavy hair, somewhat pale skin, and brown eyes with three dark dots under each of them. He is tall and relatively slender, with his most powerful muscles being in his arms. He dawns four earring in each ear, three loops along his rims and one in his lobe. He paints his toenails charcoal. In part one Shigeo wears his hair unevenly, with his bangs on the left side of his face kept longer than the other, and pulled aside with four black clips. He dawns a black collar, black knee high sandals, black gloves reaching past his elbows, a mustard yellow tank top underneath a grey sleeveless hoodie with thin black vertical stripes, tight charcoal pants, and a black forehead protector that he uses as a belt. During missions he would attach pouches to his leg for bombs, kunai, and shuriken, and slung his swords on his back. In part two Shigeo changes slightly. He is much taller and has grown his hair out slightly, keeping it in a small ponytail and losing the clips he used to keep in his bangs. Over the timeskip he pierced his right eyebrow and the bottom right of his lip. He received a scar across his chest during a B-rank mission to kill a missing-nin. He swaps his old hoodie for a similar one, now slightly longer with a zipper. He no longer wears a collar and instead opts for a necklace with three brightly colored stones. During The Last: Naruto the Movie, Shigeo is shown to have only changed a little over two years. He now has slightly longer bangs and a nose stud and a belly button ring, has added two more stones to his necklace, keeps his sweater zipped up further, and has opted for flightly shorter gloves and a black band on each bicep. When on duty he wears a standard Konohagakure flak jacket over his sweater. Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Other Skills Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chunin Exam Arc In the first phase Shigeo is seen for a short moment outside the exam building as he, Takao Sensei, and Sada wish Genji good luck at his second attempt to pass the Chunin exams. Search for Tsunade Arc Shigeo, Sada, and Takao are briefly seen in the crowd at Tsunade's inauguration. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Fourth Shinobi War: Countdown Arc Fourth Shinobi War: Confrontation Arc Fourth Shinobi War: Climax Arc Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last Epilogue Years later, Shigeo still unable to maintain a long-term relationship, is a single father and leader of a three-man genin squad. He has three children. His eldest child, Shinjuko, was from a relationship with a cute hyuga girl named Kei. His second and third sons, were from a relationship with a girl named Shōchū who lives just outside Konohagakure. All three children live with their father and grandmother and are training to become ninja in the academy. Trivia * Shigeo’s surname, Mizushima means “water” (水) “island” (島) means, while Shigeo (茂男) means “luxuriant man.” *According to the databook(s): **Shigeo’s hobbies are practicing with his swords and flirting with girls. **Shigeo would like to fight Naruto Uzumaki, Takao Kamui, and any of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. **Shigeo’s favorite foods are yakitori, grilled mackerel, and anago tempura, while his least favorite is eggs. **Shigeo has completed 171 official missions in total: 109 D-rank, 35 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 13 A-rank, and 3 S-rank. Reference All art done by me and can usually be found on my art blog or deviantart. Category:DRAFT